Dark Moon
by xXx WinchesterGirl xXx
Summary: A tribute for Skyler and Dimitri, Skyler gets the news that her family is traveling back to the Carpathian mountains for another celebration. However, as she communicates with Gregori, she also gets horrible news about Dimitri's suffering...Read for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Moon**

**Max:**** Just to prep you for what you are about to sink your teeth into, this is a tribute for Skyler and **Dimitri, since I just finished reading Dark Celebration and I'm thinking 'what the hell? Do they get together or not?' So, instead of waiting for the amazingly awesome Ms. Feehan to write up their story, I'm gonna get started. FYI this is set a few years after Dark Celebration, when Skyler is 21 and cured and all that good stuff. And, another warning, this thing might be shorter then you expect, because I want to get to the good parts NOW and not have to build suspense with boring-ass conferece speaking crap and blah blah blah. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Leave a comment, review letting me know if you like it.

**Chapter 1**

_"...I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN, IT'S JUST BENEATH THE SKIN! I MUST CONFESS-"_

"Hello? Skyler Daratrazanoff, speaking." Skyler answered her cell phone.

_"Hey, Skyler. It's James and I need to talk to you about Larka's status."_

Skyler rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Larka is due to have her pups within the next two weeks, James. Have you not even read my report in the main office? It's posted on a bulletin board, for crying out loud!"

_"Okay."_ James said, sounding like he was board with her yelling at him, which, he probably was, considering it happened daily. _"How about Duke? Isn't he scheduled for release tomorrow?"_

_Aren't you scheduled for an overdue strangling_? Skyler wondered to herself as she slowly explained what she wanted done;

"James, Duke is a two-month old pup, who just got out of an _amputation_ surgery! He just got his front-right leg completely removed, you moron! And, while we're on the subject; Sheila's eyes need to be checked again, in case those spots show up again. Jack is due for a surgery on his hip on Thursday and Lola needs to be preg-checked today or tomorrow. God! Read the stupid agenda, James! Can you not read?" Skyler demanded, frustrated that he never read the agenda and she had to spell it all out for him.

_"Sorry, Skyler! I've been all over the place all day and I haven't gotten the chance to go in your office and check the agenda."_

Skyler rolled her eyes; this was always his excuse for when he called her for the day's/ week's agenda. He 'never' had the time to check the agenda because he was 'sooo' busy with running around 'all over the place'.

Skyler snorted and sent a quick text to her trusted partner, Hillary, to make sure that everyone else has read the agenda so that her precious wolves were taken care of. Once she was done, she dropped her phone on her bed and flopped down, face-down, on the bed.

_Man! Just talking on the phone is exhausting! It's easier, actually, being there to take care of things. What was the saying? 'If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself' or something?_

_That would be the saying, Skyler._ Gabriel-Skyler's adoptive, loving, ever-doting father-interrupted her chaotic thoughts.

_Hello, Papa. Are you and Mama on your way home? Maybe I should clean up my mess downstairs, huh? _She asked. (she has started calling them 'Momma' and 'Papa' a while after they left the Carpathian mountains, fully acknoledging her loving family.

Gabriel was puzzled. _Mess? What mess?_

_I made myself a bit of a snack earlier, then I got distracted by the dozen-and-a-half-phone-calls that interrupted me. And, now that I think about it...I don't think I even finished that snack. _

Gabriel chuckled, lightly. _Alright, Skyler. Go finish your snack and try to relax. Where is Tammy? _he asked, referring to Skyler's adoptive sister, and Gabriel and Francesca's biological daughter.

_Taking her afternoon nap. She spent the better part of the afternoon going through Mama's medical books and chapter books that she keeps lying around. I found her head pillowed on a medical dictionary. _As she said it, Skyler showed Gabriel the picture of Little Tamara, sleeping on the half-open medical dictionary.

Skyler felt Gabriel and Francesca's laughter in her head, filling her mind. Skyler let out a deep sigh, reminded of how much she loved Gabriel and Francesca, of what they protected her from since she was found in that hole when she was fourteen.

_Alright, we will be home shortly, Skyler. _Francesca said, her warm voice shoving away the scary image of the hole where Skyler was found. Skyler smiled.

_Alright, Mama. _And, with that, Skyler went back down the stairs to the kitchen and found her abandoned sandwich, which was one quarter eaten, the rest was getting colder and colder.

_Might as well finish it before it expires. _

Ten minutes later, Skyler was putting away the plate she used for her sandwich and Gabriel and Francesca were walking in the door, pulling off their heavy coats and scarves, snow coating their hair.

"Welcome home. Is it cold out there?" Skyler asked. Francesca hung up her coat and walked over to Skyler with a warm smile.

"Not for us, since we can regulate our body temperatures, but, because we live in this town, we have a facade to keep up."

Gabriel walked in and shook out his long, black hair. "But the snow is quite nice, today. Not even close to matching the beauty of the Carpathian mountains, but they will do."

Skyler rolled her eyes, but she knew that Gabriel was right. The snow up in the Carpathian mountains was beautiful, a true Kodak moment everytime it fell. Unique snowflakes fell like a million tiny diamonds in the sky. Here, in this human-populated area, the snow fell in lumpy clumps, not honestly beautiful, but promised enough snow to make snowmen in.

"Oh! Gabriel, we need to tell her the news we just received from the prince!" Francesca looked half-excited as she turned to her lifemate. Gabriel nodded.

"I know, Francesca, but why don't we wait until Tamara wakes up. That way, all of us will get the news at the same time, not having to repeat over and over again."

Skyler was puzzled. "News from the prince? Has something happened?"

Then, she felt an ice-cold panic in her veins.

"Skyler-?" Francesca put her arm around Skyler's shoulders, consolling her.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Little Tamara was rubbing her eyes on the sleeve of her night-gown as she walked in. Gabriel walked over to her to pick her up into his arms and place a tender kiss to her forehead as she rested on his shoulder.

_Skyler? Are you alright, honey? _Francesca asked, using the telepathic link, so as not to alarm the younger girl.

Skyler swallowed her fear and composed herself, and nodded. _I'm fine, Mama. Just caught off guard that we would hear something from Mikhail. Has something happened? _she asked.

"Actually-Tammy?" Gabriel looked down at his youngest, then back to Skyler, "We have been called to gather back in the Carpathian mountains, for another reunion that Raven-again-is putting together. This is more of a celebration as to our success of having found more answers on how to save our children."

Skyler let out a breath; They were going back to the Carpathian mountains? She gripped at her chest, gripping the small pendant that rested under her shirt. She hasn't been there for five years; hasn't seen any of her adopted-fellow Carpathians, even though she was still human. However, the subject that kept her heart pounding, was the name of the man who terrified, and enamored her.

Dimitri.

The terror she felt began to sink in, again, as her parents took Tamara back to her room to finish her nap. Was he hurt? Did he need her? Was he turning?

_Calm yourself, Skyler. Dimitri has not been harmed, and he is still holding on. Just barely, though. _The voice of her uncle, the ancient, Gregori Daratrazanoff, filled her mind. She let out a deep sigh of relief-Gregori and her have been communicating in secret for the past five years, so that Skyler will know how Dimitri is holding up.

_Is he close to turning, Uncle? _She couldn't believe that she was asking the question, but her heart-and soul-demanded to know. She hasn't spoken to Dimitri since the reunion five years ago. She has felt him as a shadow in her mind from time to time, but that has worn off lately.

_I'm afraid so. Even with the tasks I have assigned him to give him reason to keep the darkness at bay, he is struggling greatly. I do not want to lie to you, but I do not want to alarm you, either. Along with the fact that you begged me to do this at my descretion against my sibling-_

_I know, Uncle Gregori! I'm sorry for that! It's just...that-well...Gabriel doesn't really like Dimitri, and-everytime he is mentioned-Gabriel goes crazy! _

Gregori chuckled. _He is definitely my brother, then. I don't let my girls out of my sight and they want more freedom, though I can't bear to have them too far from me. I wonder what I will do when they have found their lifemates...?_

Skyler laughed, _Probably go crazy, just like Gabriel?_

_Maybe. _Then, Gregori turned serious, _Skyler, you do know that, to save Dimitri, he would have to bind you to him in the ritual manner. To have you bound to him for all eternity in the way of lifemates. _

_I know, Uncle. _What Skyler didn't mention was if she was ready for Dimitri's claim, now that she is a true adult, not just in the eyes, but physically, too?

_It will help him to see you, again, Skyler, in good health and happy with your family. No longer suffering under the wait of the wrath of the dark mage, but what will truly save his soul, is for you to be bound to him-to be the true light to that darkness-so he will not seek the dawn when you know each other._

Skyler felt tears in her eyes as she remembered Dimitri's, lonely, tormented eyes the last time she saw him. That haunted gaze has haunted her since she left, though she kept that a secret from Gabriel and Francesca, too.

_I don't want him to die, Uncle. I really don't. He doesn't deserve it, after all the years of service he has given to the Carpathian race, death is not a fair payment for it. I don't know, for sure, if I want to be bound to him, just yet, but I really don't want him to die._

As she said it, she felt another presence, a whisper in her mind that she recognized. She pulled out the black cord from under her shirt, and gripped the tiny wolf pendant in her hand.

_Dimitri? _she called to him, timidly.

_Is he in your mind, Skyler? _Gregori demanded, ready for action.

_I think so-though, I'm sure he always has been-he's just been silent. I'll try talking to him. Will that help?_

_Hearing your voice will help him some, but not for long. He is extremely close, Skyler. I will try to find him and help him fight it until you arrive but, once you get here, he will have to see you with his own eyes. That will banish the darkness enough for him to regain reason. I have never seen a Carpathian male have to struggle as much as he has, Skyler. Just as we predicted, years ago, with him finding you at such a young age and knowing you are his lifemate, has indeed proved even worse then not finding you at all._

_Alright, Uncle. Let me know once you've found him. _And, as she broke off her conversation with Gregori, she focused her energy on the small, dimming light in the back of her mind.

_Dimitri? Can you hear me?_

_Always, Skyler. _The sound of his voice, nearly knocked Skyler to the floor; he sounded so exhausted! As though he has been fighting a million battles since she left. What had she done? She should never have left the mountains. What was she thinking?

_Do not torment yourself, sivamet. Just hearing your voice is enough to lift my spirits._

Skyler had to bite down on her fist to keep from screaming as the tears poured down her face.

_Oh, God, Dimitri, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't've left then. They were all right! They all knew! Why didn't I listen? Aghhh! _She screamed in her thoughts as she crumpled to the floor and shook from the pain in her heart.

_Skyler, do not cry. Your tears are heartbreaking to me. I know your heart is suffering, and-as much as I hate to admit it, but lifemates do not lie to one another-mine is as well. It was, truly, a mistake for us to be separated for so long. It has taken it's horrible toll, and the darkness is closing in. And, seeking the dawn has been on my mind, but-_he said, before she could scream at him-_I knew you would return one day, and I will hold on! I swear to you, Skyler!_

His dedication to wait for her-even while he was suffering so much-made her want to turn into an owl and fly to him, to hold him in her arms and soothe his suffering.

_Soon, sivamet. Gregori has just informed me that you are returning for the celebration._

_Yes, my father just told me. _Skyler said, tears were falling, even as they used their telepathic link. _I never imagined-for one minute, Dimitri-that I have been...that I-_

_Do not even continue that thought, Skyler Rose Daratrazanoff! None of my suffering is because of you, never, ever, EVER think that! You are NOT killing me! Never! _He was very angry, she has never heard him so angry at her before.

_Never at you, sivamet, just at how you could even imagine that you would be the source of the encroaching darkness in my soul. That is inconceivable. You are the light to my darkness._

Skyler coughed a laugh. _For a while, I thought I would never hear someone say that to me. I've overheard Gabriel say it to Francesca, but... _She took a deep breath to calm herself.

_It is the honest truth, Skyler. You know that lifemates cannot lie to one another; besides, if we lied to each other, what would be the point? Lying causes discord in a relationship, I've seen it happen with humans. It's quite sad to see it happen._

_Yeah, humans can be pretty stupid about things, sometimes, can't they? _She asked, rhetorically, hoping to lighten his spirits.

To her happiness, Dimitri laughed lightly, _Other humans can be quite idiotic. _Then, she felt a mental caress on the side of her face. _Gregori has found me, sivamet. I will see you very soon._

Skyler felt anxiety pile up inside of her, but she knew that he was right.

_Alright, but, if you are struggling, even a little, teensy bit, you better reach out to me, or you'll have to answer to me. Got it? _she demanded.

Dimitri chuckled. _Yes, ma'am. I think I would rather face a vampire then you angry with me._

Skyler nodded seriously, _And-just to pile onto that-I have been studying wolf-behavior for the past few years and, luckily, I picked up a think or two, so... _She showed him a picture of a wolf attacking at a human from behind bars.

Dimitri chuckled, again. _Consider me fully warned, and not so eager to be the man on the other side of those bars. As a matter of interest-was that a real memory?_

_Yes. I work for a wolf sanctuary near my home in the States and-one of my co-workers got too close to a territorial male and a female was in season at the time and...yeah. Forgot to warn him about that._

Dimitri laughed, then, sighed heavily.

_You will have to tell me about some of the wolves you have saved._

Skyler snorted. _Can't you just sort through my memories and see for yourself?_

_I could, but I prefer to hear the sound of your voice, Skyler, when you speak of the wolves, whose lives have been spared, because of your gentle care and attention._

Skyler smiled, loving the compliment he gave her.

_And, now that I think about it, I am about to go off to save another wolf in dire need._

She felt Dimitri's smile. _I guess you are._

Skyler nodded, then turned serious.

_I will get there as quick as I can, Dimitri. And, until then, do EXACTLY what Gregori says. Got it? Now that you are fully merged with me, I can feel that encroaching darkness inside of you. _Skyler shivered at his fate.

_Do not worry about a thing, sivamet. I will be here when you get here, alright_? She felt him deep inside of her, sending warmth to her heart, which was pounding frantically in her chest. Dimitri chuckled.

_I think your heart is trying to jump out of you, Skyler. Try to keep it calm for the time being, so you don't make yourself sick, or I won't be happy. Do you understand?_

Skyler coughed a laugh as she placed her flat palm over her rapidly beating heart_. Crystal clear, Dimitri. _

_Good. And, while I am making orders, you might as well tell my heart to keep calm as well._

Skyler coughed up a laugh as a sob worked her way into her throat and sent some of her warmth to Dimitri and-while she was at it-shed some light on his dimming spirit, using her own energy to push the darkness down.

_Thank you, sivamet._ Dimitri said, his voice sounding a bit stronger, while she nodded then, she felt her knees wobble.

_Skyler! Are you weakened? _Dimitri's voice was in alarm and concern.

Skyler fought back the growing nausea as she pulled out a chair and collapsed into it.

_Don't worry, Dimitri. I'm just a bit dizzy, that's all. No need for panic. _Even as she said it, she could tell that Dimitri wanted to argue that he had every right to panic, but he kept quiet, knowing she didn't like to argue. She smiled for him. _You can reprimand me when I see you._

Dimitri was silent for another moment, before she felt an ansering smile from him.

_We can reprimand each other._

Skyler smiled.

_I look forward to it._

With that, things were silent in her mind and she felt her tears fall to the fullest as she cried herself to sleep.

**Max:**** Sooo? Waddya think? I nearly cried during a few of the parts, but I love it! I can't wait to write more, but I am tired. I WILL get back to write more! I swear to God and all 12 Olympians, and Titans, and chinese and japanese deities and...all those other gods and goddesses! Be back soon! Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Max: Hello, my dear readers! I was very excited about the reviews I got so, without any further ado, I give...okay that is just stupid. Just enjoy and leave a comment, letting me know what you though. I am especially glad that I am not moving to fast for you guys. Enjoy! :)**

Skyler woke up, early, the next evening with a very sore chest and heavy heart as she remembered her discussion with Dimitri, the evening before. She took a few deep breath's and went into the bathroom to wash her face. Then, as she finished, she began to cough so hard that it hurt her throat and chest. Skyler gripped at her chest as the coughs were wretched out of her.

_Oh no. Gabriel, Francesca, Tammy and-worst of all-Dimitri are not going to be happy. _Was her first thought as she leaned against the countertop for support.

Then, just as quickly as it started, the coughing stopped, leaving her panting for air as she pulled her tusseled hair out of her face.

_Skyler? Are you alright? _Dimitri ask, concern was thick in his voice.

_I'm fine, Dimitri, it was just a small cough. It was nothing. Don't worry. _She soothed him, sending him her warmth, feeling the darkness in his soul. She felt him sigh heavily.

_That cough did not sound-nor feel-very small, Skyler. _He said, catching the memory of the cough. Skyler cursed at herself, but she knew that lifemates could not lie to one another, no matter how hard they tried.

_Well, it's gone now, so you don't need to pester me, Dimitri. I have to get ready to go to work and explain to my co-workers about our trip to the Carpathian mountains._ As soon as she mentioned the Carpathian mountains, she felt her stomach clench in anticipation as to what she may find.

Dimitri felt her instant distress and sent her a flood of warmth.

_Do not fret, Skyler. You will be here so soon, you won't even remember packing your bags._

_God forbid. I like to wear clothes, Dimitri._

Dimitri gave her an image of snapping his fingers. _Darn. And I thought I could convince you, otherwise._

Skyler laughed at his attempt at sarcasm-even though she could feel that he was half-serious-and cleared her throat.

_Don't go anywhere, Dimitri. I want to show you my work._

_I don't plan on missing it, Skyler. And-I noticed from your memories-that one of your females is close to her time._

_Yeah, she's due within the next week or so. But, I think we might be wrong on that._

_Wolves can be full of surprises, can't they?_

Skyler snorted and nodded as she walked out of the bathroom. _You got _that_ right._

Dimitri gave her the impression of a frown. _And, what is_ that _supposed to mean?_

_Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. _But, Skyler was fighting a laugh as she went back to her bedroom so she could pick out her clothes for the day and shower.

_Very convincing, Skyler Rose. _Dimitri said with a laugh, then paused for a moment. _I must go, now. Gregori wants me to focus on this new task he is assigning to me._

_Then you should do exactly as he says until I get there. Then, I will boss you around, alright?_

Dimitri laughed. _Should I be afraid?_

Skyler grinned. _Terrified. Petrified. Completely shook down to the very core of your bones._

Dimitri laughed, again. Then, she felt a mental caress on her face, as though he was running his fingers down the length of her face.

_The moment you get here, Skyler Rose Daratrazanoff, I am going to wrap my arms around you, and never let you go._

Skyler sighed heavily, wishing that she was already there, with him.

As the connection weakened, she tried to focus on getting to work on time, but her mind was filled with what she may find in the Carpathian mountains. Skyler, slowly, finished her shower and got dressed, her eyes were sullen, already looking very unhealthy. Instead of being worried, she put on a cheery facade as she met her loving, adoptive parents downstairs, with her younger sister, Tamara.

"Good morning, Sissy! Are you going to work today?" Tamara, who was five, asked, bouncing in her chair. Skyler nodded.

"For a little while, Tammy. I need to go check on my wolves and see how they are doing. I especially need to explain to them about our trip to the Carpathian mountains." She turns to her parents. "When are we going to start packing?"

"As soon as you get home, Skyler. We already picked up the plane tickets and our flight leaves at 3:00 a.m." Francesca said, handing Skyler a plastic cup, filled with hot coffee. "Do you want us to pack your things for you? So you can stick around the sanctuary a bit longer and you can meet us at the airport?"

Skyler was about to say 'no', when she thought about it. It was a twenty minute drive to the sanctuary from her home, which made it an hour's drive to the airport from the sanctuary. Having an entire hour to herself, where she didn't have to keep up a facade for her family and she could talk to Dimitri.

Skyler nodded at Francesca, then added, hastily, "If you don't mind, Mama. I mean, it would be easier to just meet you all there instead of having to drive back."

Gabriel wrapped his arm around Skyler's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Don't worry, Skyler. You just focus on helping those abused wolves back at the sanctuary and we will pack your things. Let us know if you want to bring any miscellaneous items. Like books or music."

Skyler smiled up at her father. "I want to bring my violin, of course."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Ever since they bought her that thing, she has never parted from it, but she had an amazing talent for the violin so he did not question her.

"Consider it done. Where is it?"

Skyler ran a hand through her hair. "In my car?"

Gabriel chuckled, he should've known. "Alright, get to work and we will meet you at the airport by 2:00 a.m."

"Alright, Papa. I will see you all, then."

Once she had kissed all of them goodbye, Skyler walked out to the front padio, where three vehicles were parked: one was a silver, 2005 BMW convertible, which was Francesca's car. The one parked next to it, Gabriel's car, was a black 2005 Ferrari F430. Then, Skyler's car, was a yellow with black racing stripes, 2010 chevy camaro coupe. It had 304 HP with a V6 engine and got 29 miles per gallon.

Skyler pulled out her keys, and clicked a button that unlocked the doors. The car answered with to clicks and she jumped into the passenger side, started the engine and sped away. Leaving some dust and exhaust smoke in her wake as she sped to the sanctuary. And, while she was doing all of that, she shared the image with Dimitri.

* * *

Once Skyler reached the sanctuary, she was greeted by Suzie, one of her co-workers, who looked hazzardous and as though she was in a hurry.

"Hey, Suzie. What's wrong?" Skyler asked, placing her hand on Suzie's shoulder.

"Skyler, it's Larka. She's in labor, now!"

Skyler was, instantly, focused. She strode into the front doors, firing questions at Suzie.

"When did she start showing signs?"

"About an hour ago."

"Is she pacing her pen?"

"No, she just laid down when I left to get you."

"Okay. Let's go."

And Skyler, followed by Suzie, ran to Larka's pen, which was in the back room where she wouldn't be disturbed and she could relax. Once they reached Larka's pen, Skyler ran into the pen, leaving Suzie at the gate, and strode to Larka's side and began to stroke the beautiful five year old.

"Easy, girl. It's alright, Larka. You'll be alright. I'll help you bring your pups into the world. Don't worry. Okay? Come on, girl." Skyler soothed her as she moved down the the she-wolf's back end, where she noticed the head of one of the newborn pups was stuck.

_Oh, no. Please let this pup live! _Skyler prayed as she urged the she-wolf to push. Soon, the small pup was out and was coughing breath's. Skyler let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness._

Six pups later, Skyler was helping the very last pup be born as the other seven suckled. Once she saw the pup's head, she waited for the she-wolf to push, but, to her dismay, she didn't.

"Come on, Larka. You have one more to give life to. Come one, girl, push." she urged the she-wolf, rubbing her hand on the she-wolf's hip. "I know you're sore, but this is the last one. Come on, girl."

Then, the she-wolf pushed one more time, but the pup was only half out, and it wasn't moving.

_Oh, no. She's too tired to continue. But, if she doesn't keep pushing, they will both die. What am I going to do?_

_Skyler, _Dimitri was there, feeling her distress, _You can pull the little one out, yourself. It is half out, yes?_

_Oh, thank God, Dimitri! Yes, the last one is half out, but-_

_You can pull it out the rest of the way. Trust me, sivamet._

Skyler paused for a moment, her hands underneath the tiny wolf pup, ready to catch it when it came out, afraid that it would break if she touched it. She swallowed.

_Help me save the little one, Dimitri._ She decided, at last.

_Put your hands, gently, on either side of the pup and pull. The she-wolf will feel the pressure, but she must understand that it is vital to save this pup. Hurry, Skyler._

Skyler nodded seriously, and did as Dimitri said and placed her hands, as gently as she was able, around the pup's midsection, took a deep breath and pulled.

It was harder than she thought, pulling the small pup out of the she-wolf's body. It was like pulling it out of a brick wall, but she didn't give up. She would not give up on the pup, or Larka. So, she pulled, even while Larka struggled with the pain. Then, to her relief, the pup was finally free of his mother's body. Skyler toppled backwards, the pup in her arms and snuggling against her chest for warmth. She smiled happily as she sat up so she could look at the pup. It was definitely the runt of the bunch, it's tiny body fitting in her hands, but it was lively. Yapping uncontrolably as she held it close, not caring that the goo all over it was ruining her shirt.

_Dimitri, I did it! _She said, happily sharing the image of the squirming runt.

She felt Dimitri's smile. _I knew you could, Skyler._

Skyler, gently, soothed the pup and attempted to put it with it's brother's and sister's, but Larka snapped at her when she tried to put the runt to her side.

_Dimitri-? _Skyler asked, upset that Larka rejected her pup.

_Larka doesn't know that the runt is hers, it is covered with human scent and she is in pain from the labor. You will have to find milk replacer for the little one; he needs the colostrum if he has any hope of survival. _

Skyler nodded seriously and turned to Suzie, who was still sitting at the gate.

"Suzie, get me a bottle filled with milk replacer for this one. Larka refuses to have him at her side." Skyler said, standing up with the squirming pup. Suzie nodded seriously and ran off to get the bottle.

While Skyler waited for Suzie, she held the little young wolf-which was, definitely, male-on her lap and worked at cleaning him up. She spoke with Dimitri while she worked, asking for some advice while she was at it.

_I hope I'm doing this right, and not hurting him, Dimitri. _Skyler said as she rubbed down the runt. Dimitri soothed her.

_You are doing fine. Newborn pups can be associated with teenage humans when it comes to cleaning; completely rebellious, even to their mothers._

Skyler rolled her eyes. _Like you weren't rebellious towards your parents a time or two?_

Dimitri was silent for a moment, before he said, _Never, in the time that they were still with me, was I rebellious to them in any way. I was the perfect son._

_Sure. Whatever. Anyway, _She said, before he could argue, _What should we call him? We should give him a name._

Dimitri thought for a moment, then said, _How about Vlad?_

Skyler frowned, _Vlad?_

_Yes, Vlad. After Mikhail's father, our last prince who passed so many years ago, who was a fine leader at his prime._

Suzie came up and handed a small bottle to Skyler, so she could feed the pup. Skyler smiled down as the pup fed vigorously.

_Alright, Vlad, it is. _She agreed happily as she watched Vlad feed.

_You know, Skyler, _Dimitri said, _you might have to bring Vlad with you to the Carpathian mountains._

_Why, Dimitri? _Skyler asked, confused, _I was going to leave him in Suzie's care while I was away._

_No, Skyler. He knows you as his mother, and Vlad will not take well to another trying to feed him. He will not accept another person trying to care for him_, Then, she felt a half-smile through their link, from Dimitri as he spoke half-serious and-to her distress-half-sadness.

_Vlad only wants you to care for him, Skyler, because you are the only one who truly can. He loves you and only you. No one else will ever be good enough for him, not in a million years. Wolves stay with their families their entire lives, because that is the only way they can live. The only way they want to live at all._

The more he spoke, the more the tears flowed down her face as she fed Vlad, because she knew that he wasn't talking just about wolf-behavior. He was referring to himself and the pull of lifemates and to the two of them being together. As the tears flowed, she forgot that Vlad was in her arms, because she felt a soft licking on her hand as the pup snuggled against her belly for warmth. She smiled and set the 3/4 empty bottle down and stroked the young wolf's fur, soothing it to sleep with a soft lullaby with her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Max:**** Just FYI, this is in Dimitri's point of view, now so your not confused okay? Okay. We're good, now I will get started!**

Gregori Daratrazanoff wanders through the cave of healing, wondering what he should do-until Skyler arrives-what he should do about the suffering man that he had been forced to chain down. No matter how many tasks are assigned to the man, the darkness inside of him is getting worse and worse.

_This is one thousand times worse then if he had not found her at all! He can only hold on for so much longer. _Gregori felt deep sorrow for the fierce warrior, who was fighting his worst battle, and he only had the mind merge between himself and his lifemate, but that was not enough. He needed to _see_ her with his own eyes. He needed to hold her in his arms. But, most importantly;

He needed to bind her to him, so the encroaching darkness in his soul will no longer endanger his life.

_I wish I didn't feel so helpless; Dimitri has given many lives, taken many lives for the sake of the survival of the species, and now he has to go through what he is now. By the time Skyler arrives, it will be much easier._

_Gregori? _His own beloved lifemate, Savannah, called in his mind, most likely feeling his distress. _Are you alright, my love? The girls are getting a bit worried._

Gregori felt her warmth and a flood of love coming from her, along with his twin daughters-Delilah and Sheila-sending their love to their father. It humbled Gregori that he had so much and he, still, wondered what he might've done in this world to ever deserve them. His family. His life.

_I am very anxious for Dimitri, Savannah. He is extremely close, yet he still fights for her. It is amazing, how hard he is holding onto Skyler until she arrives, but I am worried that it will destroy them both. And, we cannot lose them, Savannah._

_Gregori, it will be alright. Skyler is on her way and she will come to him as fast as the speed of light and take care of him, as he will take care of her. Dimitri is a very powerful hunter, Gregori. I do not doubt him, at all. Having seen for myself, the devotion a Carpathian male has towards his lifemate, I have faith in Skyler and Dimitri. _Along with her words, came another wave of assurance and love that calmed Gregori like nothing else.

_I still worry, Savannah._

_Of course you do. You are a healer with great love for your people and have compassion for the warriors who have not yet found their lifemates. What would you be if you did not worry for your patients? Cold and arrogant, is what._

Gregori coughed a laugh, then reached out to his twin daughters, sending them his love and assurance that he was alright. They always worry about him, even though he was the parent, and he was supposed to be the one worrying about them-as he did on a daily basis.

_Gregori, you do what you have to to keep Skyler and Dimitri with us. I will call to the other Carpathians to lend their strength to this cause, as well. With what Dimitri is going through, I can only imagine, but he will appreciate all of the help his people can give him. _Savannah said, already preparing herself to do what she said.

_Thank you, Savannah. Though Dimitri is in too much physical pain to say the same, I'm sure he will be eternally grateful. I love you, tell the girls I love them and I will come to see them when I can. If Dimitri is left alone, he may do something very...desperate._

_I agree. The girls send their love, as well as I do. Don't worry, my love. We will save Dimitri and Skyler, never doubt yourself._

With that, she closed her side of the connection and began to call to the rest of their people for help.

* * *

Dimitri was on his knees, with his wrists chained to the wall, as a great symbol was etched into the stone that glowed silver blue underneath him. It was a symbol for strength against evil, and this one was fighting the evil inside of him. He was in so much physical pain, he was blinded, but, to his credit, he did not cry out. He had had to face Skyler's horrible past and, compared to that, this was nothing. He could handle this. He _would _handle this until Skyler was there to banish the darkness completely. Dimitri was lucky that he was able to hide-from Skyler-that he was in so much physical pain.

His entire body was on fire, all of his muscles were cramping and contracting without his volition. His bones would crack, as though they were bending and breaking under his skin, over and over. His head was in flames; his brain felt like it was about to explode out of his skull.

_Thank God I am able to protect Skyler from this pain. _Was his only thought as he felt the darkness, the pitch black darkness, closing in on him. No. He will not let it consume him. He would rather die then become one of the undead.

"You will not die, Dimitri." Gregori, the Dark One, said as he walked into the chamber, "You will hold on until your lifemate gets here. You know you will."

Dimitri managed a nod as his long, black hair cascaded past his shoulders and covered the expression on his face.

"And, you will be happy to know, that Savannah is calling to all of our people to lend you what strength they can, so that it will give you more time."

The news shocked, and humbled Dimitri. When all of this was over, he will owe a great debt to Savannah.

"Thank her for me, Gregori." He whispered through clenched teeth as a painful orgasm exploded in the pit of his stomach. He groaned heavily, but did not cry out.

Gregori shook his head in wonder as he watched Dimitri's struggle. "How are you able to block Skyler from the pain that you are feeling, Dimitri, when you barely have the strength to stand?"

Dimitri took a deep breath before he answered. "It's because I'm blocking the pain for her, that I can't stand, Gregori. I will need to feed, soon, just to regain my energy to even think."

Gregori nodded, "Of course. But, you cannot hide this from her forever, Dimitri." Gregori knelt down beside the weak, but powerful warrior, "And, you do realize that, once she arrives she will see all of this for herself and she will not be happy."

Dimitri groaned heavily and took in a deep breath to steady himself. "I will face her, Gregori, in whatever way she wants me too. I understand that she will be angry with me for hiding this from her, but it will be worth it, Gregori."

Gregori swallowed heavily as he listened to Dimitri. He knew that Dimitri was not lying to Skyler, since she never asked if he was in any pain. Dimitri would be screwed if she did manage to ask and he would be forced to tell her that he was in so much pain that he couldn't even move. Lifemates never lied to each other, and they couldn't keep information from the other for too long.

"Gregori..." Dimitri said between clenched teeth, getting the Dark One's attention, "...you should go and see your girls. And Savannah. Not just focus all of your energy on me."

Gregori was shocked at Dimitri. "That's very kind of you, Dimitri, but you need to be monitored-"

"Send Julian Savage, then, so you can see your family. I know that, if I was in your position, I would want to see my children." He looked up at Gregori, "You are stressing and you need to-what was the phrase?-'blow off some steam.'"

Gregori chuckled over Dimitri's use of the modern American language, but Dimitri was right. He did want to see Delilah and Sheila and Savannah, and he was over-stressed. From what he has watched of Dimitri over the past two days, he hasn't seen him converse with Skyler at all. That wasn't good. Skyler's voice was like a tonic for Dimitri in his present state. What was she thinking?

_Gregori- _That was his brother, Gabriel, _-we have arrived in the Carpathian mountains. We are staying at the same house we were in during our last visit._

Gregori bottled his immense relief so his brother wouldn't be too suspicious. _Thank you, Gabriel. _Then, he found a tenseness eminating from his brother.

_What's wrong, brother? Why are you tense? Were you attacked? _Gregori asked, suddenly tense too.

Gabriel sighed heavily, _No, it's not that, brother. It's Skyler._

Just what Gregori feared, he looked over at Dimitri, who was shaking, now. He looked away quickly so as not to catch Dimitri's attention.

_What's wrong with Skyler, brother? Is she hurt?_

_In a way, I guess. Skyler is very ill; coughing uncontrollably and spiking a very high fever. She can barely catch her breath because the coughing is so bad. We can't figure out how she got so sick. She slept for the most part on the way here. Once we reached the outskirts of Hungary, she started coughing, as she is now. _Gabriel paused for a short moment, then spoke again, _Francesca and I seek your council, Gregori._

_Alright, brother. I will come fast and swift. _Gregori promised as he broke the connection with his brother. Then, his tenseness was in overload, now, as he turned back to face Dimitri, who was sweating bullets.

_Julian Savage, _Gregori summoned Aidan's twin with firm authority, _I need you at the healing cave to monitor Dimitri. His lifemate, Skyler, is here now, and is very ill. Gabriel and Francesca seek my council out of confusion as to why she is so ill._

_This is a huge mess, Gregori, _Julian was instantly there to respond, _I will come at once to look after Dimitri, while you go to take care of young Skyler._

_Thank you, Julian. One more thing-which one of us will be the one to break the news to Dimitri that Skyler is ill?_

Silence followed that question, then Gregori sighed heavily, but before he could answer-

_I will tell him, Gregori. _Julian said, though he felt a bit tense at having to give Dimitri the news that his lifemate was sick.

_Good luck to you, Julian._

_No, Gregori, the luck will go to Skyler and Dimitri. We have to save them, we cannot lose them. _Julian said, firmly.

_I understand the gravity of the situation, Julian. Dimitri was just dismissing me so I could go and see my girls-whom are worried, as is Savannah-_

_We are all very tense with this, Gregori. And, when things are this tense, times call for help from all of our people. _At that moment, Julian walked into the cave and grasped Gregori's forearms in warrior's formal greeting.

"We stand together in this, Gregori, as Carpathians."

Gregori nodded to the fierce warrior then took off into the night, taking the form of an owl, flying to Dimitri's other half.

_Things are getting much worse than I feared, if that was even possible, for Skyler and Dimitiri._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Max:**** This chapter follows Gregori and his inspection of Skyler. Just so you know. Enjoy.**

Skyler tried hard to breathe, but her coughing stopped her cold. Francesca stood over her, on the verge of tears.

"Skyler, baby, do you have any idea as to why you are getting so sick? Maybe something you ate?" Francesca asked for the thousandth time. Again, Skyler shook her head no as another round of coughing shook her, burning her chest. She grasped her fist around the pendant under the loose shirt she wore.

"Vlad...?" Skyler moaned, calling to the three day old wolf pup. "Mama, where is Vlad?" She asked as more coughing shook her.

"Don't worry, Skyler. He's fine. Do you want to see him?" When Skyler nodded, Francesca reached to her lifemate, who was putting Tamara to bed.

_Gabriel, go get Vlad from Skyler's room. She wants to see him. _

_Alright, Francesca. Is she getting any better? At least a little?_

Francesca felt her tears fall from her eyes, _No. No matter what I do, it doesn't seem to help her in the least. Whatever the problem is, it's all inside of her; an uncontrollable pain in her heart that is making her sick._

_Like depression?_

_No, Gabriel. Worse than depression._

Gabriel walked into the room, carrying the squirming wolf-cub that Skyler saved at the sanctuary before they left. Once the wolf-cub saw Skyler, it began yapping and fighting to go to her.

"Calm down, little one." Gabriel tried soothing the cub, but he would not relent; he wanted Skyler.

_Why does this little cub's reaction to Skyler seem so familiar? _Gabriel wondered to himself as he set the little cub next to Skyler.

"Because it is, brother." Gregori walked in the room, his arms crossed and his eyes were haunted. Francesca and Gabriel spun around to face their brother.

"What do you mean, Gregori? Do you have an idea as to how she could've gotten so sick?" Francesca asked, concern was thick in her voice. Gregori sighed heavily, knowing that a storm was brewing with what he was about to tell them.

"Uncle..." Skyler moaned through her sore throat, looking imploringly at Gregori. Gregori shook his head at her, and walked over so he was standing over her, placing his hand on her forehead. She was so hot! And, she was a beautiful young woman, amazed that how brave she has become since she was sixteen. Dimitri will be proud of her.

"Please, Uncle..." Skyler moaned, tears running down her face. Gregori pushed her hair back from her face.

"I'm sorry, Skyler. But, your parents have a right to know and-you have a right to know about Dimitri, too."

"Dimitri?" Gabriel asked. Francesca froze in her tracks. Gregori sighed heavily, before he turned to face his brother and sister-in-law.

"Yes, Dimitri. I warned you, Gabriel, that it would be difficult for them to be separated for so long." Gregori said, keeping calm, "I have had to lock Dimitri up in a special chamber in the cave of healing, assigned to the symbol in the ground, just so he can keep his sanity. He is dangerously close." As he spoke, Skyler began to hyperventilate in fear.

"He's...locked up?" Skyler asked through her coughs. Gregori turned to her, nodded and she nodded in turn and began to weep. "Oh, God." she moaned, covering her face with her hand. Vlad crawled up from her side to lay on her chest and lick her face, feeling her discomfort.

Francesca went over to Skyler, in hopes to offer some level of comfort, but she knew-as did Gabriel, but they didn't want to admit it-that their daughter had to go to Dimitri and become bound to him, for both of their sakes.

Gabriel took a deep breath and let it out in aggitation. He knew what was going to happen now. He turned to his brother, "Where is he, Gregori?"

Then, just as he asked the question, Skyler let out a scream of agony. Gregori went over to her, pulling the young wolf-cub away and handed it to Gabriel, so he could examine the screaming girl.

"Hold her down!" Gregori ordered Francesca and Gabriel. He let himself be free of his own body so that he could inspect Skyler's, however, once he entered, he found a fury that did not belong to this twenty one year old human girl. But, it belonged to the Carpathian male that is her lifemate. The scream belonged to Dimitri.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel demanded as Gregori came back to his own body.

"It seems that Julian has told Dimitri that Skyler is ill. His emotions are swarming out of control, mixing between anger, hatred, lust and despair. We have to get these two together, now, if we are to save them. It is the only way!" Gregori said, turning his silver gaze to Gabriel, who looked conflicted, but he was too determined to save his daughter to worry about his prejudices against Dimitri. Gabriel stepped forward, handing Vlad to Francesca, then picking up Skyler in his arms and striding outside so that he can fly towards the cave of healing, with Francesca-with Vlad in her arms-who summoned Desari to watch Tamara, and Gregori.

* * *

Dimitri struggled against his chained bonds, fighting to get to his lifemate. "Release me! Now, Julian!" He demanded, trying to force compliance with Julian, but it did not work in the least. Julian stood firm where he was, just watching Dimitri struggle.

"You know that they are on their way here, now, Dimitri. And, if I release you, you might hurt someone and you know it. Calm down, Dimitri. I just got a message from Gregori that your hold on Skyler tightened when I told you about her illness. Calm down, if not for yourself, for her."

Dimitri took a deep breath, knowing that Julian was right. His pain would be very hard on Skyler, who was fragile as she was.

"She's not as fragile as she used to be, Dimitri. She is completely free of her horrific past, according to Gabriel and Francesca." Julian said, hoping to cheer Dimitri up a bit. "And, she is a fantastic singer, and pianist and violinist with a lot of talent."

Dimitri managed a smile. "I'm sure she is." He looked up at Julian in a challenge. "She might be better than Desari."

Julian frowned, "Impossible. She _might _be second to Desari, but Desari has the most beautiful voice."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, his heart beginning to calm down during his fight with his close childhood friend. Now, because of Skyler, he could feel the affection he had for Julian as a friend and comrade in arms.

Then, Julian looked behind him and smiled a small smile at Dimitri. "They're here."

Those two words brightened his spirits greatly. He pulled himself upright, though he remained planted on his knees on the ground. He waited impatiently for Skyler to come to him. Gregori walked in, first, then Francesca with a small, squirming grey wolf-cub in her arms. He smiled. So this was the famous Vlad. Francesca looked at Dimitri and inclined her head in sympathy.

"Forgive us, Dimitri." she murmured, her voice was sincere. Then, before he could say anything to her, Gabriel-one of the Dark Twins-walked in, carrying Skyler in his arms.

Dimitri's heart began to pound in his chest at the sight of her; she was more beautiful then she was when he saw her last time, if that was even possible! Her dark, tousled hair was the same, maybe a bit longer and pulled back in a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her face had the delicate cheekbones of a young woman who smiled often. Her eyes were closed as she rested on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Skyler?" Dimitri said her name like a caress.

At the sound of her name, Skyler's eyes popped wide open-as though she was receiving an electric shock-and turned to look at Dimitri. As soon as their eyes met, tears streamed down both of their faces-Dimitri's blood-red, Skyler's clear, like water-as they looked at each other's current states. Dimitri was very haggard and tired, while Skyler was pale and sick, but they were both determined to get past it. Skyler also noticed a few faint scars on Dimitri's bare chest, which made her sob even more. He really was a fierce fighter to fight to the death.

"Dimitri." The way she said his name, Dimitri had to look down; it was as though it was spoken by an angel.

"We should leave these two alone for a while. It is what's best for the both of them." Gregori said, relief was thick in his tone as he watched Dimitri and Skyler look at each other as they were. Fransesca looked over at Gregori, frightened for her daughter.

"You know that Dimitri could never harm Skyler, Francesca. Her illness is caused by their separation. Being with her lifemate will help her and we both know that. One cannot heal oneself if they do not have the will and-" he looked back at Dimitri and Skyler, "-I think these two will have enough will to last all of us for a while." He said with a proud smile, then, he turned to Gabriel so that he can take Skyler from his brother and help her to her feet. Then, Francesca placed the squirming pup in her arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, along with Gabriel and all of the Carpathians left the cave, leaving Skyler and Dimitri with the squirming wolf-pup in Skyler's arms.

**Max:**** The END! That's IT! HaHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Max:**** Haha! I gotcha good, didn't I? I know you were all pissed, but I had to! Anyway, I shall continue with this because I know what it is like to be on your end of the stick-where you have to wait for someone to fix them damn cliffhangers! Enjoy! Comment/Review! You know the drill!**

The time it took for the other Carpathians to leave the cave seemed to stretch on and on for Dimitri-could they move any slower?-until, at long last, he was finally alone with Skyler. Before he could even blink, Skyler went down so she could kneel right in front of him, tears streamed down her face, as she set the wolf-cub aside and flung her arms around his neck with a cry.

"Oh, God, Dimitri! I'm so sorry! I had no idea-!" She cried as she buried her hands in his long, black hair, their hearts were pounding to find the rhythm of the other.

"Hush, sivamet. Everything will be alright, now. You are here, which is what matters most." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck and shoulder, memorizing her beautiful scent, the feel of her skin, and her soft hair. All of those things began to drive away the darkness inside of him, already, he felt lighter then he had before-he felt the strength to move his legs and flex his arm muscles-and he began to pull on the bonds that held him prisoner against the wall. Skyler pulled away for a short moment as he pulled as hard as he could to be free.

"Dimitri-! You're hurting yourself!" Skyler cried in distress, little Vlad curled up to her side in comfort. Dimitri closed his ice-cold eyes and let out a yell and-amazingly-his hands were free!

Skyler put her hand over her mouth and smiled through her tears as Dimitri bent over so he was resting on all fours, panting heavily, his face and chest were drenched in sweat. She went over to him so she could be closer to him and placed her hands on either sides of his face. His hands found themselves on her shoulders and lifted his head up to look at her, his sapphire-blue eyes were triumphant, then he pulled her against his chest and tucked her head under his chin. One of his hands was buried in her hair at the nape of her neck, while the other was around her waist, his heart was beating a steady, healthy beat as he held her close, for the first time in five years.

"Oh, Skyler..." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on top of her head, then on her temple.

Skyler just wrapped her arms around his waist, her fists clenched in his long, black hair, her heart was beating in the same rhythm as his. And, everytime she coughed, Dimitri held her tighter and rubbed her back in soothing circles, and murmured words in his native tongue.

"I've waited so long for this moment, Skyler." He pulled away so he could look at her face, "What I didn't imagine was that we would both be ill when we met again." He placed his hand on her forehead, and smoothed some of the loose strands back, "And you still have a fever, but I believe that it is going down."

Skyler smiled through her tears, "Or maybe it's going to overload because of you."

Dimitri chuckled, "Maybe it has. I will keep an eye on it for you." He sighed heavily and placed another kiss on her forehead, his heart was heavy and elated that she was here, with him, in his arms and real. He has waited far too long for her to come to him.

Skyler took a deep breath, before she pulled away from him so she could look at his face. Dimitri kept possession of her hand as she inspected his wounds on his wrists. He did not care for the slight stinging in his wrists, for it was already healing, but he did not object, just as long as she was with him, he couldn't've care less if she touched him all night long. Just as long as she was there.

Then, he felt something rub against his leg. Dimitri looked down to see the small wolf cub, sniffing at his leg. Then, once Vlad saw Dimitri looking at him, Vlad-who was three days old-glared up at Dimitri and growled. Dimitri chuckled and Skyler looked at him in puzzlement.

"Your little adoptee doesn't seem to approve of me." Dimitri explained. Skyler laughed as she scratched the wolf-cub behind his ears. Instantly, the cub stood down and nuzzled Skyler's hand, lovingly.

"You were right about him not liking anyone else, except for me. For a three day old, he seems more like a three-month old. He's so protective of me for such a tiny little thing. I think he's growing abnormally fast, and I don't know why." Skyler sounded worried as she pulled the tiny pup to her chest. Dimitri, for a moment, was thrown back into the distant past. An image of an overly large wolf stood on a mountaintop, overlooking a snowy valley.

"A _malachai_." he whispered, as he watched the young wolf lick the underside of Skyler's jaw. Skyler looked up at him, confused.

"_Malachai?_ What's that?" she asked. Dimitri shook his head, shocked that he was looking at, what may be, a descendant of an extinct species that he hasn't seen for over five hundred years.

"The _malachai _were a very powerful race of wolves; a much larger kind with gifts of their own. They were feared by humans and the animals of the forest that they preyed on. However, as I remember it, every _malachai _was bound to someone. Like a Carpathian male, though it is different. It is complicated to explain." Dimitri said, running his hand through his hair.

"Try." Skyler said, squeezing his fingers. Dimitri took a deep breath and launched into an explanation of a species he hasn't seen for five centuries.

"The _malachai_ were not born to _malachai_ parents, they were born like half-breeds, but only one of the litter will become a _malachai _wolf, Skyler. And, they were born much smaller then the rest of the litter; the runt of the bunch and the mother will, instantly, reject it because she knows that it would never be like a normal wolf. So, the newborn is-unfortunately-left alone to fend for itself. But-" before Skyler could protest to things that were long ended, "-luckily, it never ended like you are about to think. A human would always find the lost cub and care for it. Once that little _malachai _was fully grown, it will pledge it's entire life to protecting that one human." He watched the young cub as it watched him, warily and with too much intelligence.

"So, you think that Vlad is a _malachai_ wolf?" Skyler asked. Dimitri shrugged his broad shoulders.

"He has the similar characteristics, Skyler; his mother rejected him as soon as he was out of her. He only lets you mess with him, he was the runt of the litter and-" he smiled at her "-I'll bet that you don't know who the sire is."

Skyler shook her head. "No, we found the female while she was pregnant. We have no idea where the sire is."

Dimitri nodded, "See? And-" he reached for the young cub's shoulder, but Vlad would not let Dimitri touch him.

"What are you doing, Dimitri?" Skyler asked. Dimitri took a deep breath as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"The _malachai_ had a kind of mark on their right shoulders, depicting what they were from other wolves; a lightning bolt birthmark, to be exact. Does he have it?"

Skyler swallowed and pulled Vlad closer to her, so she can look at his shoulder. She looks up at Dimitri in shock, and he nods at her.

"So, Vlad is a _malachai_ after all. And-" he placed his hand on Skyler's face, "-he will never leave you."

Skyler smiled as she set Vlad down and turned back to Dimitri. "I don't want him to."

Then, for the first time, Dimitri leaned into Skyler and-she did not back away, or cringe in any form-pressed his lips to hers. At first, he kissed her tenderly, softly, Skyler couldn't believe that this dangerous man could have this much gentleness to him. Why couldn't she see it before? But-right then-it wasn't gentelness she wanted.

As though he could read her mind-of course, he could-he deepened the kiss by burying his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck, and their hands were still entertwined, but they were squeezing harder. Skyler wrapped her arm around Dimitri's neck, holding him to her. Now she understood what a lifemate truly was; and she loved it.

Then, Dimitri was releasing her hand so his arm could go to the floor and lean over her so he was on top of her and kissing her fiercely. Claiming her for himself in the way he held her, in the way he kissed her. He placed his hand at her waist, at the bottom of the button-up shirt she wore, and reached under it, so he could touch the bare skin of her side as she ran her hands alond the skin of his back, chest and stomach. His muscles were very hard as he pressed his body to hers; and they fit perfectly. Like the two pieces of a puzzle.

Then, Dimitri was releasing her mouth and traveling down her face, to her throat, to where her pulse beat strongly beneath her pale skin. He removed her shirt so it exposed the bare skin of her chest, and he-nearly-lost his train of thought from the beauty of her body. Of the fact that this beautiful creature was his.

Dimitri placed his hand on Skyler's shoulder so he could sweep aside her hair so he could place his mouth where her pulse beat the strongest. Skyler tilted her head back, so he could have better access to her throat, her hand was still buried in his thick, black hair and she held him to her.

"Do it, Dimitri. Take my blood." she took a deep breath as she whispered to him. Then, his hot breath skimmed over her skin, making her shiver and lean into him. Dimitri placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he skimmed over her chest until he found a spot just over her right breast, and began to lick and nip at the skin. Skyler gasped out loud at what Dimitri was doing to her, her body was going up in flames because of what his mouth was doing to her.

Then, Dimitri's teeth sank deep into Skyler's flesh, drinking her into him. Taking in the very essence that is Skyler, his lifemate, for himself. Skyler gripped her fist in his hair as he drank her blood, her body going up in flames as she held Dimitri to her body, letting him drink her in. Once Dimitri took enough for a true exchange, he licked the pinpricks, using his healing salive to heal the wounds. Then, he pried Skyler's hands away from his neck-barely managing to keep his head as he looked at her position underneath him, with her hair splayed out wildly, and her face erotic-so he could give her access to his chest. He lengthened one of his nails into a long, sharp, talon and sliced open his chest so the blood flowed freely.

"Come to me, sivamet. Take what I offer freely to give you life." He whispered as he pulled Skyler up so she could feed from him. This time, Dimitri did not have to force her in any way; Skyler wrapped her arms around him as she fed, her mouth doing sinful things to him. He took deep breath's as she fed, trying to keep himself from jumping on top of her while she pulled away and licked at the pinpricks, and the long wound that he made in his chest, healing it with her saliva.

Then, Dimitri fastened his mouth onto hers and kissed her with everything in him, even with emotions that he never knew he could possess.

**Max:**** Sorry about stopping here, because I can't write the sleezy scenes as great as Christine Feehan and I don't like mentioning those body parts in those ways. I don't mind reading them, but writing them-shivers. Anyway, let me know what you thought. The _malachai_ wolf-thing for Vlad was a spur-of-the-moment idea. I hope you liked it. I'll be back soon!**


End file.
